I gave my life
by SnowGirl95
Summary: Melody falls in love with a boy, Will Turner she saved from drowning but one thing gets in her way. Her tail. So she goes to a Witch named Tia Dalma to get legs. She then meets Will and they became friends. But thne pirates kidnap Elisabeth so they have to go get help from a pirate called Jack Sparrow. Jack trows Will and Melody in an adventure you can only dream of. WillxOC
1. A Boy

**Author's note:**

**If you're an Elisabeth lover you might not want to read this since i made a few changes about her. I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes there might be in the story but I don't speak English as my native language so that's pretty much the reason.**

**But anyway enjoy and review!**

XXX

1. A Boy

I was swimming in the ocean, just swimming. I just had a big fight with my pack and I just couldn't take it anymore so I just swam away. You must be thinking who is she and why is she swimming in the middle of the ocean? Well you see I'm not human. I wish I was but no. Actually I'm a mermaid. You heard right. A mermaid. But unlike most of the other mermaids I don't want to kill humans.

Actually I'm quite fascinated by them. And that's what makes me weird among other mermaids. They repulse humans. But I don't see things like this. I mean in humans eyes we are the monsters here and if we didn't attack them they wouldn't try to kill us. But that's what others think we're born to do. Lure humans to their deaths. No human man, married or single, can resist the beauty of the mermaid.

But why can't we live in peace? And when I voiced my opinion everyone started yelling at me how I'm too young to understand it yet or how I'm insane to even think that way. But I'm twelve years old already I know things. And when the yelling continued I swam away to have some peace and quiet. I know that most of the mermaids are over hundreds years old and know things that I don't but I can see that we're the ones to blame of our situation.

I look around and see that I'm in the middle of the Caribbean Ocean. I look and see nobody around and decide to take a look on the upper world. Because of my young age I have never been allowed to go there. Mermaids can go to the upper world when they reach the age of twenty because that's the time we stop aging and became officially adults.

I break the surface and breathe my first breath of the real air. It feels fantastic to breathe clear air not air from the water. I look up and see these strange white things that I think are called 'clouds'. But I don't see any 'land' anywhere. I circle around trying to see it but there aren't any.

But then I see a big wooden thing floating above the water. I think it's called 'a ship'. And I know that where there is a ship there are people. I swim a little closer to look at it but try to keep hidden. I see that there are many men walking on the ship doing something but I couldn't really see what down here. But one person stands out of the most. A boy. Probably my age. He was cleaning the railing with a rag. He had brown hair and a sun kissed skin. And if I had to guess he had brown eyes but I wasn't sure from this distance. I don't know what was so intriguing in him but I just couldn't stop looking at him.

I then hear a lot of shouting and the men started running across the boat.

''Pirates! Prepare the cannons!'' Somebody shouted. I look at the boy whose face told me that he was afraid. That look hurt my heart since I couldn't do anything to help. I turned around and saw another boat. But this one was different. It was completely black and it had a weird flack all black except the white skull on the center. The cannons started shooting and they men had these gun things which were also used in the battle.

Then the pirates started to invade the ship. I heard loud clanging noises. Some of the men were thrown overboard. Then all of the sudden the pirates fleeted off the ship. I wondered why. When they had sailed a little further away the invaded ship exploded. I swam closer to see if anything had survived from the blow. The ship was in pieces and what was left of it was burning. I looked and looked but nothing was there.

Then I heard a soft groan. I turned around and saw that same boy from the before. But then he started sinking. I quickly dived in after him. I grabbed him and pulled him on the surface. I didn't know why I did it but somehow I couldn't leave him there to die. I saw a small plate of wood just big enough to hold him. I placed him on the center of the plate so that if he turned around he wouldn't fall to the ocean. He groaned again and he's breathing began to slow down.

''No don't give up. Just hold on, I will get you to safety. Just hold on, please,'' I shouted to him. There were some reason tears in my eyes. He opened his eyes for a moment but then he closed them again. Then I saw another ship approaching. I quickly dived in the water so that only my eyes were above it.

''Look, there's a boy, a boy in the water,'' I heard a girl shout. I looked up and saw a blonde haired girl about my age and croup of other men looking right at us.

''Man overboard,'' I heard a man shout. They lowered the smaller boat, a longboat was it, and I saw them starting to row at us. I couldn't do anything but to dive in the water entirely. They lifted the boy from the plate to the boat. They rowed back to the ship and lifted the boy on deck.

I swam as close to the boat as I just dared. I heard some mumbling but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Was the boy okay? Then they rowed to the still burning ship to look up other survivors but I unfortunately already knew there weren't any.

''Has he said anything?'' I heard a man ask.

''He's name is William Turner. That's all I found out,'' I hear the girl reply.

''Take him below,'' the man said. Then it was quiet. William Turner. Will. That was his name? Why was I so obsessed about this boy's wellbeing? I didn't even know him.

I followed the ship. It took days to finally see the boy, Will, again. He was talking to the girl from earlier but I couldn't hear what from all the noises the other men were making.

What was this strange feeling I felt when I saw them together? Was it 'jealousy'? Other mermaids have told me about this feeling you feel it if you want something that you don't have but somebody else have. But what didn't I have? The boy, Will? How can I be jealousy of him I don't know him at all. But that thought didn't take the feeling away only saddened me. What was wrong with me?

I didn't see him that much after since he probably spend it down the below. Then one day the ship went to this human town I heard was called Port Royal. The men, Will and the girl, whose name apparently was Elisabeth, went to land and spread across the port. Will went with Elisabeth and her father. They step into the carriages and rode off. I wanted to see more of him but I knew I had to go back to my pack. But I promised to myself to come back here just to see him again.


	2. Look at him

2. Look at him

I swam back to the pack. It took me two days but I was finally back. I kinda expected to see at least a little worried faces but boy was I wrong. They were …sad, disappointed? Some didn't even look at me in the eyes.

''Melody,'' I turned to see my packs leader Tamara looking calm as she always was.

''We always knew you were fascinated by humans, but we always thought it was just because you were so young. But now it has come to my information that you have not only broken one of our most important laws about not to go to the surface until you have turned twenty human years old but you have also broken our most absolute law by saving a human being from death. Is this true or false?'' She demanded.

I saw Pearl, one of Tamara's most loyal 'friends' standing right next to her looking stern but at the same time a little ashamed. She must have told her about me.

''Yes, it is true,'' I said. I heard some gasps behind me. I looked at Tamara who looked kinda sad and disappointed at the same time.

''I'm sorry Melody,'' she said quietly to me, ''By breaking the law that has been most absolute to us over hundreds of years I hear by banish you Melody from our pack. You are never again able to come to us for help or shelter. You are no longer part of this pack and have no right to stay with us or follow our lead. Please leave and never come back.''

I felt like somebody just punched me on the stomach. Banished. Forever. I thought that now I would start crying but somehow the tears didn't come out. I just looked everybody. They all had same sad disappointed look on their beautiful faces. I looked at Tamara and saw that her eyes were also bit watery like she was trying to hold that tough leader look on her face.

''As you wish,'' I barely whispered. And then I just swam away. I didn't look back. Not even once. They were no longer my family. I no longer have family. I was completely alone now. I just kept swimming further and further away from them.

I kept thinking that if I never went to the surface and never saved Will I would not be in this situation right now. But somehow I don't regret it. Not one bit. I'm glad I saved Will.

I just kept swimming where my tail led me. I swam and swam day and night and I didn't feel at least bit tired. The all of the sudden I rose up to the surface and looked where I was. I was back at the Port Royal. Why was I here?

Then I saw him. Will was on the pier. Was he fishing? He had this long stick in his hands and at the end of the stick was a thread and the thread was in the sea. I dived in the water and swam to the threat and looked at it. There was this weird curvy thing at the end of the thread. I crabbed it. It was a bit sharp. Then the thread was pulled away and it cut my finger on its way. A little bit blood floated out of my finger.

I swam underneath the pier and rose up to the surface. Then I heard Will's voice,

''Got away.'' What got away? The fish? Did he mean me? I did grab the tread. Then I hear Will getting up and walking away. I looked a bit from my hiding place and saw him walking to the town. Why did I look at him? Why did I even return here? These questions kept going on and on in my head and I still didn't have any answers to them.

XXX

For years I kept living close to the town just to see him again. I didn't see him often once or twice a week but every time I saw him was like I was in heaven. His face matured from the twelve year old boy and he became a handsome young man of sixteen. I was right he had brown eyes and those eyes always captivated me even though he never really looked at me. I heard that he became an apprentice to the blacksmith on the age of thirteen.

The one day when he went to one of the fisherman to deliver his order from the blacksmith when I heard something,

''So Will is your love life yet pigging up?'' The fisherman said.

''What no. No not yet,'' Will replied. Love. I've heard about it. Some mermaids have actually fallen in love with a human but it usually ended tragically. The mermaid who was so in love tried to take the man into her home forgetting that the human couldn't breathe underwater so the man died and the mermaid was left with a broken heart.

Mermaids can fall in love but if they do it's for life. You once love someone you love him for the rest of your life. That's why mermaids try to avoid falling in love.

Love. Was I in love with Will? I always have this weird feeling when I see him. I did save him totally spontaneously and after I was banished I did not regret my action.

Oh my god I was in love. But how will I live with this. I can't just go there and tell him. He would run away. After all I am a monster in the eyes of humans. But maybe if I get to know him first then maybe he could like me. Be my friend. But how?

Then I remember what some mermaids told me. On the island on the Caribbean Ocean there lived a Witch who maybe could help me. I looked at Will one more time before swimming away. I had to find this witch.

XXX

It took me two weeks but I think this is finally the place. It was totally quiet except the additional voices of the jungle. There was a small cottage and a pier. I lifted myself on the pier so that my tail was out of water. It then changed into legs but one drop of water on them and goodbye legs and hello tail. I couldn't risk it in front of the humans.

I walked to the cottage nothing but my hair covering me not that it really bothered me.

''Hello. Is anybody home?'' I said once I was inside the cottage. The cottage held the weirdest things I've ever seen. There were snakes and spiders. Jars full of most weird looking plants and animal parts. There were some jewels around. I've never seen anything like this.

''Yes ?'' Came a woman's voice. She then appeared in front of me from different room. ''A mermaid. What can I do for you miss,'' she said. She was really different from all those other females I've seen. She didn't have those ghostly pale faces like all the others. Quite contrary she had dark skin and black hair. Her clothes were a bit dirty and were clearly old. She had this mystical aura around her but I'm sure a normal human wouldn't see it.

''I…I'm in love,'' I finally blurted out.

''Aa, mermaid in love,'' she said, ''dat's a hard one. Human I presume?''

''Yes,'' I confirmed. ''I want to became human so that I can be with him.''

''I know,'' She said as she started walking to the other room. ''Dere are some clothes on the closet next to you. You might want to put something on,'' she said back at me. I walked to the closet and got white shirt, brown pants and black boots and I put them on. The shirt was off the shoulders and the sleeves went just below the elbows. The pants were quite tight but the boots were just fine. She then came back.

''I'm sorry I didn't get your name,'' I said to her.

''Tia Dalma, my dear Melody,'' she said.

''How…how did you know my name?'' I asked.

''I know things. I knew you were coming, I knew what you were going to ask so dat's why I had dis ready for you,'' she said as she hold the small class bottle full of deep blood red liquid and it was sealed whit wax. ''Dis potion will turn you into human. But when this love of yours declares his love to another this potion stops working and you must return here before the next sunrise and work your debt to me for next hundred years. Do you understand? If you do not return before the sunrise I will come and get you myself. You noticed how I know things so you cannot run nor cannot you hide from me.'' She said to me.

''Don't worry if he does not love me back I will return here free willingly for I can't watch him in the arms of another,'' I said. She gave me the bottle.

''Go back to the love of your life. Drink dis and you will be human.'' She said to me.

''Thank you. I cannot thank you enough,'' I thanked her.

''Do not thank me yet, my dear. For your journey is only beginning.''


	3. The blacksmith

3. The blacksmith

I swam back to the Port Royal. My clothes had disappeared when I had hit the water but I was too excited to really notice.

I swam to the little bay outside human eyes and rise on the beach. That was a bit tricky since my tail was pretty heavy to drag behind me. Eventually I was far enough from the water and I opened the bottle. The potion smelled so terrible that I had to sniff at it. I hold my nose and swallowed the potion. It tasted ten times worse than it smelled. Like I would have drunk rotten fish that was covered in dirt, sweat and blood.

Then a weird feeling took hold of me. I didn't have feeling at my tail and my fingers were tickling. Suddenly my head felt really heavy and I couldn't hold it up anymore. I fell to the damp sand and my eyes betrayed me by closing up.

XXX

I woke up when the rays of sun hit my face. I opened my eyes and saw clear blue sky. I rose up and looked at my tail that wasn't there anymore. Instead I had those same boot and pants covered legs I had at the Tia Dalma's cottage. I noticed I also had the white shirt from before. Did Tia Dalma predict this and that's why she gave me these clothes?

I looked and saw that my hair wasn't wet anymore it was dry. For the first time ever. I noticed that in the water my hair looked like light blonde but dry and under the sun it looked silvery blond and I had beautiful wavy curls in them.

I rose up and walked to the water I took some of the water on my hands and noticed that I didn't change back to the mermaid. That means that the potion worked. I'm human. I then started walking towards the town.

It took some time but I eventually got there. The streets were already busy with life. Apparently it was already midday by the look of the sun. Many people were some reason looking at me. I don't think I look that different.

I noticed that many people who bought things paid with these weird metal coins which I didn't have. I have to find a job. The blacksmith. Maybe he can give me too a job.

I asked around where I could find the blacksmith. Everyone who I asked was amazed when I asked. Was that really that weird question? I didn't think so. I walked around the town and finally found it. On the sign read Brown's Blacksmith. I think this was the place.

I opened the door and walked in.

''Hello. Is anybody here?'' I asked. I looked around and saw a fat man sleeping on the corner of the shop. I shake him a bit but he didn't wake up.

''Um, sir are you alright? Sir? Sir?!'' I finally yelled.

''What? What? I wasn't sleeping just resting my eyes for a bit,'' he tried to explain. Then he looked at me and his mouth fell right open. Honestly what was wrong with everybody?

''Um…oh…what…um…can…I…um do to you…um…miss?'' He finally said.

''Well I was wondering if you could give me a job. All I ask is roof above my head and food that I can eat. And I'm a fast learner,'' I told him.

''A job? Here? Surely a pretty girl like you would rather work in a pub or as a maid, right?'' He asked

''No I'd like to work in a blacksmith,'' I stated, ''please I really need this job,'' I pleaded.

''Well I guess you could work here. There is a small attic room upstairs and you don't look like you eat that much. Alright I'll give you a job miss… um…what was your name again?'' He asked.

''Melody…um Melody…Oceana,'' Oh great couldn't come up anything more believable. But Mr. Brown seemed to believe it.

''Welcome to the Brown's Blacksmith Ms. Oceana,'' he said to me, ''now will have to wait for William to appear.'' Okay time to play dumb.

''Who's William?'' I asked innocently.

''My apprentice. Good boy, about your age. Good at making swords,'' Mr. Brown said. Juts then the door opened.

Will's POV

I opened the door and walked in the shop. I was surprised that Mr. Brown was awake.

''Aa, Will my boy just the man I wanted to see,'' he said over cheerfully. Why would he want to see me now?

''May I introduce you to your new coworker miss Melody Oceana,'' he said and steps to the side so that I could see the new worker.

But when I saw her my mouth fell wide open. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I always thought that Ms. Swann was the most beautiful girl in all the Port Royal but this girl could outstand her in a second. She had beautiful silvery blond hair in light natural curls. She had the most radiant ocean blue eyes framed by long thick black lashes. She had beautiful full red lips that were curved in a shy smile that made her even more beautiful. Her body was well build and she had the curves in just the right places. But what made her stand out the most was that she appeared to be completely oblivious to the fact that she was without doubt the most beautiful girl in all the Port Royal.

''Will, did you hear what I just said,'' Mr. Brown asked.

''I'm sorry what was it?'' I asked. The girl's smile only widened and that made me lose my word once again.

''I said Ms. Melody is now working with you. She'll help you make the orders around the shop so make sure to show her how things work. Now if you don't mind I have to rest my eyes for a bit,'' he said as he sat on the chair I left him earlier. And in a few seconds he was snoring loudly.

''Is he always like this?'' I heard the most angelic voice ask. I looked and saw the girl staring at me as in waiting for answer. Did this girl have any faults at all?

''Yes. Yes usually he's so out you need a bucket of water to wake him up,'' I told her. To this she giggled a little an even that sounded like angles music in my ears. She really lived up to her name.

''Hi. I'm Melody Oceana. What's your name?'' She asked.

''Um, Will… William Turner,'' I answered.

''Why does everybody keep stuttering when they talk to me?'' She asked. Now I knew she was oblivious to her beauty.

''Um…this may sound rude but I don't think you know what effect your face has on people,'' I say to her.

''Why is there something wrong with it,'' she said panicking while holding her face in her hands. Even those were perfect, smooth and graceful.

''No and that's the thing. It's perfect maybe too perfect. You stand out. I could say this and be pretty sure everybody agrees with me when I say you are without doubt the most beautiful girl in the Port Royal,'' I say and I can feel the small blush rising on my cheeks. I see her blushing madly and turning away from me.

''I guess that was a compliment. Right?'' She asks.

''Yes it was.'' I state to her. ''So now to work. I'll show you how things work and then you can help me do the twenty new swords to the regiment,'' I say as we start working. I'm pretty sure we can become good friends with time.


	4. Friendship

4. Friendship

Melody's POV

I was surprised how fast Will and I became friends. I learned really fast how things worked around the blacksmith shop and I was able to help Will do the job around here. Will was right about that Mr. Brown was useless when it came to doing the work. He usually drinks or slept and we did the job for him.

The Port Royal eventually learned that the blacksmith had another apprentice and some were shocked to hear that it was a girl. Some stories were that I was a new girl from England and I didn't feel obligated to correct that. I couldn't go and tell them my real life story so everybody believed that my parents are dead and I came from England. Only Will new my 'real' life story.

I told him that after my parents died I was taken in by my friends but they eventually kicked me out and then a nice lady helped me to get here. Not entire lie, but a lie nonetheless.

Will was also right that I apparently had beauty that suppressed many women here at Port Royal but I thought that my mermaid-men-luring-charm would disappear when I became human but apparently mermaids are just born naturally so beautiful that men can't resist them. And that brought problems for me. Many men after seeing my beauty couldn't leave me alone. In a few months that I lived in Port Royal I got many proposals from men I didn't even know their names. Luckily Will usually chased them away seeing me so uncomfortable around them. And I thanked him for it.

In a time men realized I couldn't be won by fancy clothes, jewels or expensive gifts so they gave up. And I thanked that. For I could never marry any of them for I had already set my heart on Will. Although he only saw me as a friend or a sister but that was already more than I could ask.

In time I learned that Will had a secret crush on the governor's daughter Elisabeth Swann. The same girl from the ship that saved Will when he was twelve. It pained me to know he would never love me as I hoped but I wanted to keep my friendship with him as long as I could so I didn't say anything about the subject.

Every time he spoke of her it pained my heart but I always just kept smiling. But I couldn't help noticing that Will knew absolutely nothing personal about Elisabeth. He had known her for over four years now and learned the same things about her in a month. But who am I to judge. I fell in love with Will only knowing his name. But now I at least know something more about him. Like his family history. Favorite food, drink, color, activity, etc.

Well I found out about the activity by accident. I was delivering a small order and when I returned I found Will practicing sword fighting with the swords that were made for customers. I promised not to tell Mr. Brown if he taught me to fight too. At first he didn't agree but he eventually gave in and after that we spent three hours every day practicing with them.


	5. A pirate

5. A pirate

I can't believe it's been four years already. Four years as human and Will's friend. Of course most of the time we had to work but we did it together. I've been happier here that I ever was back with the pack. Although Will still talks a lot of Elisabeth I have learned not to mind and surprisingly I've encouraged him in his love for her.

We've just finished polishing the sword governor order and Will is exited to deliver it for he may again see his beloved Elisabeth while I'll deliver other order to the local pub.

''You ready?'' I ask him. He has matured more from the sweet sixteen years old boy and become very handsome twenty years old man.

''As I'll ever be. How do I look?'' He asks. I look at him and straighten his collar so it looks good and even.

''Now you're ready to meet your dream girl,'' I say although it breaks my heart every time I say something like that.

''Thanks Melody. I don't know what I would do without you.'' He says.

''Probably you would become one of those homeless persons who wouldn't recognize soap even if it dances right in front of them,'' I joke. Will laughs nervously and puts his coat on.

''I know. Thanks again, Melody,'' he says as he gives me a small kiss on the cheek. He has done that for years now but they are never more than brother-sister love affections. If only he knew what every kiss he gives me does. He waves goodbye and walks out of the shop. I myself grab the couple of goblets we had to fix and walk out of the shop too.

XXX

''Thanks you Melody. Tell your master that he did an amazing job once again,'' the inn keeper says.

''Of course. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated,'' I answer. Yeah right. Mr. Brown hasn't worked a day since I started working in the shop. Me and Will do all the work. I actually fixed these goblets since Will wanted to do the sword for governor himself.

''Good day to you Melody,'' the inn keeper says to me.

''You too sir,''

I start walking towards the shop and look around the town. I don't see Will anywhere so he must be still at the governor's house. I see that some people are gossiping around.

''Did you hear? Poor Ms. Swann to be threatened by a pirate. How awful,'' some middle aged lady's say. A pirate. Here at Port Royal. If Will finds out he will go and find that pirate and kill him. He hates pirates and for a good reason and if he threated Elisabeth even more reason to go and find him.

I come to the shop and see no sign of Will so I'll just go in. I see the donkey walking around and I go to her and calm her down. Why was it moving? I see Mr. Brown sitting in the chair.

''Right where we left you,'' I say when I look at him. I then walk to the anvil and see a hammer on top of it.

''Not where we left you.'' I then see a strange hat on the table and when I reach toward it a sword slaps my hand. I look who it was and see a pretty untidy man with long dark hair that's holded with a red bandanna. He has white shirt, dark vest and belt. Brown pants and black boots. He also has these little trinkets all over him hair, neck, fingers. He moves the sword to my throat.

''You're the pirate that everybody's talking about,'' I say to him. When he looks at my face he has the same reaction as every man has when they first meet me. Amazed. He keeps holding the sword on my throat. That's when I see Will walking in the shop.

''You know love with face like that you would make a fortune back at Tortuga. Men would be fighting for the night with you,'' the pirate says to me. I can see fury in Will's face as he grabs a sword.

''Well it was nice meeting you love but I'm must now go,'' the pirate says.

''I don't think so,'' I say to him as I look Will who's right behind him. He turns around and also sees him.

''You're the one their hunting. The pirate,'' Will says to him.

''You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?'' The pirate asks Will.

''I make a point avoiding familiarities with pirates,'' Will says. He looks rather pissed off.

''Well it would be shame to put a dark mark on your record, so if you'll excuse me…'' the pirate says but Will lifts his sword to meet his.

''Do you think this is wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?'' The pirate asks.

''You threatened Ms. Swann and made vulgar suggestions towards Melody,'' Will says to him.

''Only a little,'' the pirate answers. That's when they start fighting. They seem to be quite equal in the fight. They go back and forth and I try to keep out of the way. I know I could help Will but he would never let me.

''You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how is your foot work. If I step here…'' the pirate says as he steps on his right and Will steps his right. And then they continue their fight.

''Very good. And now I'll step again,'' he says and fighting continues. He goes back Will goes forth. He goes forth Will goes back.

''Ta,'' the pirate says and tries to run away. That's when I take the sword from Will and throw it to the door blocking he's way out. He tries to move the sword but it won't budge. He then turns toward us.

''That is aye wonderful trick. Except now your both between me and my way out and now you have no weapon,'' he says. Ups. Will then grabs the still hot sword from the embers. The pirate looks a bit afraid or uncomfortable.

That's when they start the real fighting and I have to watch out for the sparks that are coming when their swords slash together.

''Watch it Will you almost burned me,'' I yell at him.

''Just take cover. I'll handle him,'' Will yells back at me. What does he think I am? A damsel in distress. The pirate disarms Will but Will quickly gets a new weapon.

''Who makes all these?'' The pirate asks when he sees all the swords around the shop.

''We do. And we practice with them three hours a day,'' Will says to him.

''You need to take your girl on a real date, mate. Or maybe she's not your girl and you have another who you are otherwise incapable of wooing. You're not a eunuch?'' The pirate says.

''I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate I can kill it,'' Will says. They back away to the wagon and it slides out of its place and they have to balance on it and fight at the same time. The fighting continues and before I know it they are both up on the ceiling beams.

They come down and then the pirate spreads the sand from the back on Will and he is momentarily blinded. The pirate kicks Wills sword away and the points a pistol at him.

''Cheater!'' I yell.

''You cheated,'' Will says.

''Pirate,'' he says as if that explains everything. Then we hear the door being banged open. The soldiers must have finally found him.

''Move away,'' the pirate says.

''No,'' Will stubbornly say.

''Please move,'' the pirate repeats.

''No. I cannot just step aside and let you escape,'' Will says.

''This shot is not meant for you,'' The pirate says. If he only has one shot then…

''Then you can shoot me and then Will will stop you,'' I say as I step in front of Will. They are both surprised about my action. Then something class hits the pirates head and he falls down. I see Mr. Brown holding a broken bottle in his hands. That's when the soldiers get the door open and march in.

''Excellent work Mr. Brown. You've assisted on a capture of a dangerous fugitive,'' Norrington says to him.

''Just doing my civic duty sir,'' Mr. Brown says still a little drunk. Me and Will look each other as that was the first movement he did out of that chair since last June.

''Well I trusted you'll always remember this is the day that caption Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away. Good day Ms. Oceana,'' Norrington says. Uh come on he's at least ten years older than me and he has he's eyes on Elisabeth. Then they all leave the blacksmith shop and Mr. Brown is back in he's chair snoring.

''You okay?'' I ask will as he washes the sand away from he's face.

''What were you thinking?'' He asks.

''What do you mean?'' I ask back.

''You jump in front of a pirate while he's pointing a gun. What were you thinking?'' I can hear the anger in his voice.

''Well I couldn't just let him kill you. You're the only thing that's left for me as a family and I will protect you if I can,'' I say to him. It's true I would do anything for Will even die for him.

''Don't you see?'' He says almost whispers.

''What?'' I ask.

''That you're also everything that's left in my life and I don't intend to lose you,'' he says. I never knew he actually cared me that much.

''Well we're both fine so let's just drop it and be happy we're alive. So how did it go with Elisabeth?'' I ask and he starts telling his visit in the governor's house.


	6. Attack, commandeer and ocean

6. Attack, commandeer and ocean

We have been working for so long already that it's starting to get dark. I light up the lanterns so we have more light to work. Will then stops working and moves to the window and opens it.

''What is it?'' I ask.

''I'm not sure,'' he replies. We then start hearing loud shouts, explosions and screams. Will then grabs an ax and a sword. I grab my sword and start running to the door.

''No you stay here,'' Will says to me.

''I can take care of myself but there are others out there that can't. Come on!'' I shout to him as I pass him and walk out of the door.

We see a lot of people running for their lives. Will throws his ax to a pirate who's chasing a girl in a nightgown. The pirate falls down and Will grabs his ax from the pirates back and we continue running.

I the see a pirate throwing explosions around and I slash him on the chest and he then also falls down. We continue running and fight with every pirate that comes in our way. I see Will fighting with a pirate who the gets thrown through a window by falling sign.

''Goodbye,'' Will says.

''What?'' I ask.

''Not you,'' he simply replies. Then Will looks away and stops. I look where he is looking and see Elisabeth being taken by pirates.

''Elisabeth,'' Will says. Will then starts charging towards her but is stopped by a pirate.

''Will on your feet!'' I yell when I notice an explosion on his feet. But the explosion didn't explode. Will looks at the pirate but some other pirates then comes behind him and nocks him unconscious.

''Will!'' I yell and ran towards him but then something hits my head and I fall into darkness.

XXX

Will's POV

I wake up and feel a dropping pain in my scull. I sit up and see that I'm in a middle of a road.

What happened?

Then I remember. Pirates. They took Elisabeth. I the notice a body right beside me. I roll it over and see that it's Melody.

''Melody! Wake up!'' I yell at her in panic but she doesn't respond. No she can't be dead.

I place her head on my lap. I then notice her eyelashes moving. She opened her eyes slowly and I can see those beautiful blue eyes that always captivate me as well as the other men.

''Will. What happened?'' She asks.

''Pirates,'' I answer. I then help her up. ''They took Elisabeth. Come on we have to tell to the commodore,'' I say to her as we start running towards the fortress.

Melody's POV

We ran to the fortress and see Norrington, governor and some men standing around a table where a map was folded over.

''They've taken her. They've taken Elisabeth,'' Will say to them.

''Mr. Murtle remove this man,'' Norrington says without looking at us.

''You have to listen,'' I say to them.

''Her too,'' Norrington says.

''We have to hunt them down. We have to save her,'' Will say before Murtle can grab him.

''And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter please share it,'' the governor says worriedly.

''That Jack Sparrow he talked about Black Pearl,'' one of the soldiers says.

''Mentioned it more likely,'' another soldier adds.

''Ask him where it is,'' Will says

''Make a deal with him. He can lead us to it,'' I add.

''No. We will not make deals with pirates. Besides the pirates that invade here last night left him in the prison so they are not his allies,'' Norrington answers and then turns to the governor and starts talking to him.

Will then strikes his ax on the table, ''that's no good enough!'' He shouts.

''Will calm down,'' I say to him.

''Mr. Turner you're not a military man, you're not a sailor, you're a blacksmith. This is not a moment of rash actions,'' Norrington says as he guides Will out of the room, '' do not make the mistake thinking you're the only man here who cares about Elisabeth,'' he then adds.

We then start walking away.

''What now?'' I ask.

''We go talk to the pirate,'' Will says.

XXX

We walk down to the prison where we see the pirate trying to pick the lock with a bone. A bone. Come on. It's never gonna work.

''You Sparrow,'' Will says to him.

''Aye,'' Jack admits.

''You familiar with that ship? That Black Pearl?'' Will asks.

''I've hear of it,'' he says as he lies on the floor.

''Where does it make berth?'' I ask.

''Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?'' He asks and looks at us. But when he sees our unknowing faces his head falls back to the floor, ''Captain Barbossa and his crew miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla De Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is,'' he tells.

''The ships real enough. There for its anchoring must be a real place. Where is it?'' Will asks.

''Why ask me,'' Jack says.

''Because you're a pirate,'' Will says. I can sense his already losing his calm façade.

''And you want to turn pirate yourself is that it?'' He asks. That's when Will slams the bars,

''Never,''

''Will calm down,'' I say to him. He backs from the bars a bit.

''They've took Ms. Swann,'' Will says.

''Oh, so you've found a girl,'' Jack says happily, ''sorry for you love,'' he adds toward me.

''Huh,'' I breath.

''Well you either have to settle this missy here or you have to save and win this fair lady of yours alone. I see no profit in it for me,'' Jack says to him.

''I can get you out of here,'' Will says.

''You can?'' I ask.

''How's that the keys run off,'' Jack says.

''I helped build these cells. These are half bin barrels. With a right lever and prober amount of strength the door will lift free,'' Will explain to us as he moves the wooden chair to be a lever on the cell door.

''What's your name?'' Jack asks.

''Will Turner,'' Will answers.

''That would be short for William I vision. Good strong name. No doubt name after your father, aye,'' Jack says. What is he up to?

''Yes,'' Will says to him.

''Well Mr. Turner I change me mind. If you spring me from this cell I promise on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and you bonnie lass. Do we have an agreement?'' He asks and offers his hand. Part of me wants to scream not to trust him but unfortunately he's our only hope to get to the Black Pearl.

''Agreed,'' Will says as he takes Jacks hand.

''Agreed. Get me out,'' Jack says. Will then pulls the chair and the door truly does lifts up.

''Hurry someone might have heard that,'' Will says.

''Not without my effects,'' Jack says as he grabs his guns and sword and what else he has. And we flee out of the prison.

XXX

We make it to the beach and hide from the soldiers.

''We're going to steal a ship? That Ship?'' Will asks pointing one of the ships.

'' Commandeer. We're gonna commandeer that ship. Tauntiles. One question. How far are you willing to go to save her?'' Jack asks.

''I'd die for her,'' Will says sternly. Jack then looks at me.

''I'll just make sure Will doesn't kill himself first,'' I say

''You'll stay here,'' Will says to me.

''Will, you're not my father, you're not my brother, you're my friend and as I told you I will do everything to protect you. And I can't do it from here. I'm coming and that's final,'' I say to him.

Will then looks at Jack as if to ask for backup.

''I have no problem of her coming along as long as she obeys orders,'' Jack says.

''Aye aye Captain,'' I mock saluted.

''See, no problem then,'' he says. We then move to the beach and hide under one of the longboats. We then lift it and walk to the water. Surprisingly there is a small amount of air under the boat even if we're on the bottom of the ocean.

''This is either madness or brilliance,'' Will says.

''It's remarkable how often those go side by side,'' Jack says. I then hear a load crunch noise.

''What was that?'' I ask. I look down and see Will's foot stuck in one of the fish tarps. Oh Will. We then rise to the surface and climb to the ship.

''Everyone stand calm. We're taking over this ship,'' Jack informs the grew that's onboard. We then throw the crew overboard and land a longboat for them.

''Here they come,'' I say as the Interceptor starts gaining at us.

While the military starts to invade the Tauntiles we fling ourselves to the Interceptor and invade it. Will and I cut the robes that attaches us to the Tauntiles and we sail away.


	7. Tortuga

7. Tortuga

We have sailed for a while and Jack wants to know something more about us so will tells his tale to him.

''When I was a lad living in England my mother raised me by herself. After she died I came here looking for my father.''

''Is that so,'' Jack says.

''My father, Bill Turner. At the jail it was only after you learned my name you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton Jack. You knew my father.'' That was not a question that was a statement I could hear it in Will's voice.

''I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap Bill,'' Jack says.

''Bootstrap?'' Will and I say.

''Good man. Good pirate,'' Jack says to us. Pirate? Wasn't Will's dad a sailor?

''I swear you look just like him,'' Jack adds to Will.

''It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good respectful man who obeyed the law,'' Will denies.

''He was a bloody pirate. A scallywag,'' Jack says.

''My father was not a pirate,'' Will says as he pulls out his sword and points it on Jack.

''Will…'' I start but Jack interrupts me,

''Put it away son. It's not worth it getting beaten again,'' Jack says. Okay that's it.

''You didn't beat him. You cheated. In a fair fight Will would kill you,'' I say

''That's why I don't fight fair,'' Jack says and turns the helm. The spar comes at me and Will and it takes us hanging above ocean. I try to hang on but the spar is slippery.

''No just as long as you're just hanging there pay attention. The only rules that really matter are what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance you can except that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy so you'll have to spare with it someday. For me example I can let you two drown but I can't bring this ship to Tortuga all by me self, sappy. So…'' Jack says and then brings the spar back above ship and I let go. My feet wobble under me and I have to take some support from the rail. Will simply felled on his bottom.

''…can you sail under a command of a pirate? Or can you not?'' Jack asks us.

''Sure,'' I say as I hold my stomach where the spar hit me.

''Tortuga?'' Will says and takes the sword back.

''Tortuga,'' Jack replies.

''You okay?'' Will asks me.

''Yeah, I'll be fine,'' I tell him.

XXX

We arrived on Tortuga that evening. The place was a dumb. Everyone was drunk and all women were whores. What are we doing here? There were multiple fights going on and shots were fired at any directions.

''What do you think?'' Jack asks us.

''I can't describe it with civilized words,'' I say.

''It'll linger,'' Will simply said.

''I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one no man would ever feel unwanted,'' Jack said to us. Then one redheaded woman walked at us.

''Scarlett,'' Jack said and went to meet her but when he met her she slapped him right on the face. I chuckled a little.

''Not sure I deserved that,'' Jack said. The one blonde haired woman came to Jack.

''Giselle,'' Jack said. Giselle smiled sweetly and said,

''Who was she?''

''What?'' Jack asked and then Giselle smacked him on the face like Scarlett, ''I may have deserved that,'' Jack said.

''I think you did deserve that Jack,'' I say to him.

We went to the pigpen and there was a man sleeping. This was obviously Mr. Gibbs Jack talked about earlier. Jack threw a bucket of water on him to wake him up.

''Curse on you slat sold idiot,'' Gibbs yelled as he was waked up. Then he saw us and calmed down.

''Oh, mothers love, Jack. You should know better than wake a man when he is sleeping. Its bad luck,'' he said.

''Fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did a waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, the man who was sleeping drinks he was while listening the propitiation from the man who did the waking,'' Jack said to him.

''Aye, that'll about do it,'' Gibbs said as he stand up. Will then threw another bucket of water on him.

''Blast, I'm already awake,'' Gibbs yells at him.

''That was for the smell,'' Will says. I nodded as an agreement. Gibbs simply shrugs his shoulders.

We made it to the pub where the fight was already on. Jack bought drinks for himself and Gibbs and said to us,

''Keep a sharp eye,''

I couldn't hear what they were saying because all the noises. Suddenly a very fat whore started making a move on will. That made me see red. Then I got an idea.

''Sorry dear he's with me,'' I say sweetly to the whore and grab Will's arm. He looks at me for a second and the catches on what I was doing. The whore looks at me and even she has the same amazed look on her face when she sees mine.

''Oh sorry about that,'' She says and leaves. I let go of Will and lean against the pillar behind us.

''Hey there love. How much do you cost for a night?'' One drunken pirate asked me.

''Forget it mate she's mine,'' another said. I didn't know what to say as the both grabbed my arm and started pulling. I felt like the robe in a tug of war. I saw Will punching the other guy and pulling me in to his arms. He wraps his arms around me as to protect me.

''She's with me,'' Will says to them. The men look at him for a moment then leave. I notice that Will still has his arms around me even if the pirates already left.

''Um, Will you can let go now,'' I say to him. He looks at me and sees that he's still holding me and let's go. I can see faint blush on his cheeks.

XXX

In the morning Gibbs took us to the docks to meet the crew he hired to us. They didn't look like sailors. More like random drunks that he picked up from the pub.

''Feast your eyes captain. All of the faithful hands before the mast every man worth his salt,'' Gibbs says to Jack.

''So this is your abled parried crew?'' Will ask.

''You sailor,'' Jack says

''Cotton, sir,'' Gibbs informs.

''Mr. Cotton do you have the courage to falltitude orders and stay true in a face of danger and most certain death? Mr. Cotton answer man,'' Jack says

''He's a mute sir. Poor devil got his tongue cut out so he trained parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how,'' Gibbs tells us.

''Mr. Cotton's parrot. Same question,'' Jack asks the parrot.

''Wind in your sails, wind in your sails,'' The parrot said.

''Mostly we figured that means yes,'' Gibbs says to us.

'' 'Course it does. Satisfied you two,'' Jack says to us.

''Well you've proved their mad,'' Will says.

''Once again I better not to say anything,'' I say to them.

''And what's the benefit's for us,'' we hear a voice ask. We walk a little further and see a person with a hat hiding his face. Jack grabs the hat and he turns out to be a she. She has dark skin and black hair.

''Anamaria,'' Jack says to her and she smacks him on the face.

''I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?'' Will asks.

''No that one I deserved,'' Jack admits.

''You stole my boat,'' Anamaria says to him

''Actually…'' Jack says but is interrupted by another smack on the face

''…borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But every intention of bringing it back,'' Jack continued.

''But you didn't,'' Anamaria yells

''You get another one,'' Jack says

''I will,'' She says in a threatening voice.

''A better one,'' Will adds

''A better one,'' Jack repeats

''That one,'' I say and point the Interceptor.

''What one?'' Jack asks. He looks at the Interceptor.

''That one?'' He yelles at us. We just shrug to him to agree.

''Aye that one,'' he finally says, ''what say you?'' he asks the entire crew.

''Aye,'' they all yell at us.

''No, no, no. It's frightfully bad luck to bring women on board. No matter how beautiful the other one is,'' Gibbs says to Jack.

''It'd be far worse without them,'' Jack says.

XXX

We've sailing for quite long time now and the storm is rising. The waves flushed time to time on the deck and we have to be careful not to slip to the ocean. Will asked me many times to go down to the gallows but every time I refused and kept working.

Jack was simply rowing the helm and looking at his compass.

''How can we sail to an island nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?'' Will asks Gibbs.

''It doesn't work,'' I scream in panic.

''Aye, the compass doesn't point north. But we're not trying to find north are we?'' Gibbs asks.

The a huge wave slams to the ship and throws me off balance and over the board. I manage to catch the rail just in time.

''Help! Somebody help me!'' I yell.

''Melody! Hang on,'' Will yells at me.

''What else am I supposed to do?'' I yell as he pulls me up. I trip and slam right to his chest. Will's arms somehow end up around me. I take few steps back. That moment I'm grateful for the storm and night since nobody can see my deep red face.

''Thanks,'' I say to him.

''Anytime,'' he says back.


	8. The sea voyage

8. The sea voyage

The storm settles eventually and we can finally rest a bit. I sit on the rail next to Will and Gibbs.

''How is it that Jack came by that compass,'' I ask.

''Not lot are none about Jack Sparrow. Before I met him he was a captain of the Black Pearl,'' Gibbs says to us.

''What?'' Will and I say. Gibbs looks at us like he just told us something that he shouldn't have.

''He fail to mention that,'' Will says.

''A hard learnt lesson that was. See three days out in a venture his first mate comes to him and says that everything is an equal share that should include the location of the treasure too. So Jack gives the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he've gone mad with the heath,'' Gibbs explains to us.

''So that's the reason for all the…'' Will says as he imitates Jack's weird movements. I chuckle at the site.

''Reasons got nothing to do with it. Now Will, Melody when a pirate's marooned his given a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well that won't do much good for hunting or rescued but after three weeks of starving belly and thirst that pistol starts to seem very friendly,'' Gibbs says to us as he points his finger on his head as to imitate gun.

''But Jack he escaped the island he still has that single shot. Oh, but he won't use it thou saving it for one man. His mutinies first mate,''

''Barbossa,'' I say

''Aye,'' Gibbs admits.

''How did Jack get of the island?'' Will asks.

''Well I'll tell you. He waited out in the shallows and he waited out there three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures became use to his presence. Then on a forth morning he roped himself couple of sea turtles lasted them together and made a raft,'' Gibbs told us.

''He roped a couple of sea turtles?'' I say in disbelieve.

''Aye, sea turtles,'' Gibbs confirms.

''What did he use for rope?'' Will asks. We then notice Jack standing next to us.

''Human hair. From my back,'' he says.

''That is either the most brilliant thing or the most disgusting thing I've ever heard,'' I say to him.

''That it is, love, that it is,'' he says to me, ''let go the anchor,'' he yells at the crew.

''Young Mr. Turner, Ms. Melody and I are to go to the shore,'' Jack says to Gibbs.

''Wait. Melody stays here,'' Will says to him.

''Like hell I will,'' I say to them. They look surprised for my use of language. ''Sorry. But I'm coming along,'' I say and walk to the longboat, ''you coming?'' I yell.

''Quite lass you got there,'' Jack says to Will. Will just looks at me.

''Captain what if the worse were to happen?'' Gibbs asks Jack.

''Keep to the code,'' Jack says to him. Gibbs seems to understand. We row to the shore and into the cave. I light the lantern when the daylight doesn't shine anymore.

There were bodies or rather skeletons in the cave. And honestly they creeped me out.

''What code is it that Gibbs should keep if the worse were to happen?'' Will asks when he notices the skeletons.

''Pirates code. Any man who falls behind is left behind,'' Jack says to us.

''Huh, no heroes amongst the thieves, aye,'' I say to him.

''No kidding,'' Will says to me.

''You know if you wouldn't be such a bleak arrogance towards pirates you're well on your way to becoming one yourself. Spang a man from jail, commandeer a ship, sail with a crew from Tortuga and you're completely obsessed with treasure,'' Jack says as Will looks the all the gold at bottom of the water. I've seen so many sunken treasures when I was a mermaid I don't really pay attention on the treasures.

We then hit to the shore and get out of the boat.

''That's not true. I'm not obsessed with treasure,'' Will says.

''Not all treasure are gold and silver mate,'' Jack says as we see Elisabeth and the whole crew of pirates on a treasure chest. Barbossa yells something about ending their torment whatever that means.

''Elisabeth,'' Will whispers next to me. Barbossa then points Elisabeth and that got Will going.

''Jack now,'' Will whispers.

''Not yet,'' jack says as we pull Will back so he doesn't reveal us. ''We wait for the opportunity, mate,'' Jack says.

''When's that? When it's greatest profit to you?'' Will asks.

''May I ask you something? Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?'' Jack says to us.

''Do you really want me to answer that?'' I mumble.

''I know it's difficult for you but stay here and try not to do anything stupid,'' Jack says to us. What? Jack then walks away. I look at Will and he points his head toward Jack and quickly follows him.

''Will,'' I whisper, ''Will wait.'' He then grabs one of the oars.

''What are you doing?'' I whisper to him. He holds his finger over his mouth as to tell me to be quiet. We walk behind jack and Will smacks him with the oar.

''Sorry Jack but we're not gonna be you liberish. Come on,'' he says and grabs my hand. We dive in to the water. I follow Will when he swims in front of me.

I then notice that we're behind the pile of gold and I see Elisabeth out cold. Will swims to her and then she wakes up. Will covers her mouth and as to silence her. She nods and dives in the water and we then swam to the boats. I take two of the oars and place them and wait for Will and Elisabeth to get to the boat. Will then takes the oars and starts rowing to the ship.

''Hi, we haven't been introduced. I'm Melody Oceana Will's friend,'' I say to Elisabeth. She looks at me with the same expression everybody has when they see me.

''Elisabeth Swann,'' she manages to say.

''I know,'' I say to her.

We get to the ship and Elisabeth gets on the board first. She looks terrified.

''Not more pirates,'' she says.

''Don't worry you'll get used to them. In time,'' I say to her.

''Welcome on board Ms. Elisabeth,'' Gibb says to her.

''Mr. Gibbs,'' Elisabeth says surprised. Wait do they know each other?

''Hey boy, where be Jack?'' Gibbs asks Will.

''Jack? Jack Sparrow?'' Elisabeth asks Will.

''He fell behind,'' Will says as he guides Elisabeth to bellow. Gibbs looks at the crew and then shouts,

''Keep to the code,'' Anamaria then starts shouting orders as she is now the captain as we were supposed to give the ship to her afterword's.


	9. Pirates, pirates and pirates

9. Pirates

I start pulling the robes so we can get the sails at best position so we can get out of here.

I the see Elisabeth come to me in tears.

''Will hates me,'' she says to me.

''What? No he doesn't,'' I tell her.

''Yes he does. I did something bad that he's never going to forgive,'' she says as the tears are now running across her cheeks. I then start walking to the gallows. I walk the stairs down and look for Will.

''Will are you here,'' I say. I notice him sitting on a bed holding a golden medallion in his hands.

''Will are you alright? Elisabeth is worried,'' I tell him.

''She took it,'' he whispers.

''What?'' I ask.

''She took this medallion when we first met,'' I look and see the medallion. It was pure gold and skull on the center.

''Is that so bad thing?'' I ask

''It was the only thing from my father.'' Now I see. Will was always sensitive about the subject considering about his father.

''But maybe she thought this would imprint you as a pirate and took it for safe keeping,'' I try to explain Elisabeth's actions.

''That's what she told me. But why didn't she ever return it to me?'' He asks. For once I didn't have the answer. I got to Will and sit next to him.

''I think you're making a big deal out of nothing,'' I say to him. He looks at like I was crazy. I then take the medallion from him and hold it so he can see it,

''This is just a piece of gold. It's not your father. Sure your father send it to you but it's still just metal. You have wished to be with Elisabeth since the day one,'' I say to him. I then take his face between my hands and say,

''Are you really letting something as small as this to get between you two,'' I look him in the eyes and smile. These words really made my heart bleed but I didn't care as long as he was happy so was I. He looks at me and suddenly starts leaning closer to me. I lean to him but then we hear a loud shots and we separate and run to the deck.

''What's happening,'' I ask

''The Black Pearl. She's gaining on us,'' Anamaria says.

''This is the fastest ship in a Caribbean,'' Elisabeth says

''You can tell that after they caught us,'' Anamaria says to her. Then I get an idea. Ah thank heaven I was mermaid for twelve years so I know everything about ocean.

''We shallow on the draft, right?'' I ask.

''Aye,'' Anamaria admits.

''Well can't we lose them on those shoals?'' I ask. Gibbs agrees with me and Anamaria starts to turn the helm. Anamaria and Gibbs give orders to others to throw everything we have over board to lessen the weight of the ship.

We start throwing stuff away like boxes that held who know what and other stuff. When some pirate tried to throw cannon over board Will stopped him by saying that we will need it.

But even though we threw everything away the Black Pearl was still hot on out tail.

''It was a good plan, up till now,'' Anamaria says. Then Will comes to us

''Gibbs we must take a stand. We must fight. Load the guns,'' he says to us.

''With what?,'' Anamaria asks

''Anything. Everything. Anything we have left,'' Will says. Gibbs looks at him for a moment and then

''Load the guns!'' He yells at the crew. Will looks at me and Elisabeth for a while and then joins Gibbs to load the guns. I run to bellow and grab as much stuff as I can and put them on the cannons. We put knives, forks, spoons even Gibbs's Hip Flask ended up in the cannon.

I run to the deck and see Black Pearl really close now.

''Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side,'' I hear Elisabeth say. They just look at her.

''Do it!'' I yell.

''You're daftly, you both are,'' Anamaria yells at us

''Daft like Jack. Lower the starboard anchor'' Gibbs yells, ''do it or it's you who'll we load on the cannons.''

The crew then goes to the anchor and throws it to the sea. The anchor then grabs on to something and the ship almost fells over by the impact. I almost lose my balance but Will catches me before I fell. I nod him as a thank.

''Let go,'' I yell at Anamaria who let's go of the helm. The ship starts to turn around. Then we're on the side of the Black Pearl. I take out my sword and prepare for the upcoming battle.

''Now!'' Will yells

''Fire!'' I yell at the crew. The cannons from both ships are fired. I take the riffle and start shooting at the Black Pearl. I don't see much of it because of the smoke from the cannons but I keep shooting.

''We could use a few more ideas lass,'' Gibbs yells at me.

''Your turn,'' I yell as I reload my gun.

''Good idea would be good now,'' I hear Gibbs mumble.

''We give them her,'' I hear Anamaria say and pointing her gun at Elisabeth.

''She's not what they're after,'' Will says. Elisabeth looks her neckline and the us.

''The medallion,'' I say. Will then runs to bellow.

''Will. Will what an earth you are doing?'' I yell but can't follow him because shots that are fired at me. Then the main mast is fired down and It falls right on to the Black pearl. Then pirates from the Black Pearl starts to invade out ship.

I then look at the hatch that takes to the bellow and see that it's blocked.

''Will!'' I yell and try to run to it. But some pirates came to my way and I had to fight them. It turns out these pirates are immortal so they just won't die. I tried everything but they just kept coming.

I then see Jack swinging from the Black Pearl. He gives something to Gibbs and walks away. I finally reach the hatch and see Will trying to get out.

''Will,'' I yell.

''Melody, are you okay?'' He asks

''Never mind me. we have to get you out of there,'' I yell as I try to light stuff that keeps the hatch blocked but it's too heavy.

''I can't move it,'' I yell to him. Then somebody grabs me from behind and tires to drag me away. I can't help but to scream at them.

''Melody!'' I hear Will yell.

''Let me go you rotten bastards!'' I yell. I then notice that the cursed crew starts cheering. What happened? I look at the hatch and see water flooding out of it.

'WILL!'' I scream. They take us to the Black Pearl. I kick and hit and spit. Try to do everything to stop them but they are much stronger than me. We sail away from the Interceptor and then we just look at it. It's a mess. Totally destroyed.

One of the pirates tries to act tough and point his gun at us and gabbles something about parlay. The suddenly the Interceptor blows up. I can't help but to fall on my knees. Will.

Tears start to pour out of my eyes as I look the remaining ruins of the Interceptor. Elisabeth and I lung towards Barbossa and scream profanity at him.

''Welcome back miss. you took advantages of out hospitality last time now it's time to return the favor. And look what we have here boys a real beauty queen,'' He says to Elisabeth and I and throws us to the crew who starts to rib our clothes. I kick and hit everywhere I can. And couple times I hear a loud groan as I must have hit somewhere sensitive.

''Barbossa,'' we hear a shout. I look and see Will alive and well. Tears start to run on my face again.

''Will,'' I whisper happily.

''They go free,'' he says and point a gun at them.

''What's in your head, boy?'' Barbossa asks.

''They go free,'' Will repeats.

''You only got one shot and we can't die,'' Barbossa tells him. I try to struggle my way out of the pirates but they grab my hair and force me to look and Will and Barbossa. Will then rises to the rail and points the gun on himself.

''Will'' I whisper.

''You can't, I can,'' he says.

''No,'' I yell.

''Who are you?'' Barbossa asks.

''No one. He's a distain cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice. Eunuch,'' Jack tries to cover for Will,'' for once in my life I'm grateful for Jack.

''My name's Will Turner. My father was Bootstraps Bill Turner. his blood runs in my veins,'' Will says to Barbossa.

''He's a spitting image of Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us,'' one of the pirates say.

''On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davey Jones locker,'' Will threatens.

''Name your terms Mr. Turner,'' Barbossa agrees.

''Elisabeth and Melody goes free,'' Will shouts.

''Yes we know that one. Anything else?'' Barbossa asks.

''And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed,'' Will adds. Barbossa walks a little closer to Will and then says

''Agreed.''


	10. The Curse

10. The Curse

We sail to the small island and stop there. They pull the plank and put Elisabeth right in front of it as to make her walk it. Will is tied up so he can't do anything and some pirates are holding me so neither can I.

They ten take out their swords and start pushing Elisabeth on the plank.

''Barbossa you lying bastard. You swore she'd go free,'' Will yells at Barbossa.

''Don't dare impure my honor boy. I agreed she'd go free but it was you who failed to specify when or where,'' Barbossa laughs at him.

''Are you throwing Melody there also?'' Will asks.

''Well that one I lied,'' Barbossa says and I can see Will's face paling. ''You see we can't feel women's touch because this curse but thanks to you we're about to lift it. And it would be such a shame to let this kinda beauty to walk free,'' Barbossa says as he takes my face between his thumb and forefinger. I then bite his hand. He groans a little and backhands my face. The force sends me to fall to the floor.

''Melody,'' Will yells. They then gag Will and grab me from the floor. Barbossa then forces Elisabeth to take her dress away and she throws it back at Barbossa with insults.

They then make Elisabeth fall in to the ocean. They then bring Jack to the plank. They give him the same pistol and threw him with Elisabeth. They start pulling us to the below. They throw Will to the cell and me after him. He grabs me before I hit the floor.

''Thanks,'' I say to him. I sit to the bench and Will sits beside me.

''I'm sorry,'' Will says.

''What for?'' I ask.

''For bringing you into this,''

''If I remember correctly I demanded that you take me with you. So it's my fault,'' I say to him.

''I honestly wish they would have thrown you to that island. You'd be safer there than you're here,'' Will says and puts his head in his hands.

''Now you listen to me William Turner,'' I say sternly and take his face to my hands and look at him in the eyes, ''I don't care what happens to me. I'm only worried about you. They might kill you so they can lift that damn curse. I told you I'd protect you but right now I don't know how to do it,'' I say and few tears fall to my cheeks.

To my surprise Will wipes the tears away.

''You don't have to protect me since I intend to protect you at any cause,'' he says to me. I smile at me and he returns that smile.

''Oi, love birds knock it off,'' we hear one of the pirates, the same one that tried to act tough before, yell at us.

''You knew William Turner,'' Will says to him.

''Old Bootstrap Bill. We knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow. The mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right code. That's why he send peace of the treasure to you isn't it? He said we deserved to be cursed. And remain cursed,'' he said. I put my hand in Will's shoulder as to offer a little comfort.

''Stupid plighted,'' the one eyed pirate says.

''Good man,'' Gibbs says from the other cell.

''But as you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the captain,'' the pirate continued

''Didn't sit with well with the captain at all. Tell him what Barbossa did,'' the one eyed guy said.

''I'm telling the story,'' the pirate yelled at the other, ''so what the captain did he strap a cannon to Bootstraps bootstraps. And last we saw old Bill Turner he was sinking to crushing black oblivion on the Davey Jones locker. 'Course it was only after that we know we needed his blood to lift the curse,'' he told us.

''Now that's what you call ironic,'' the other one said.

''You deserve it,'' I said to them. They just laughed at me. Then Barbossa came to us and said,

''Bring him. And take the girl to watch.'' They tied us and started pushing us to the longboats. They rowed back to the caves and dragged us in.

''No reason to fret. Just prick on the finger, few drops of blood,'' the pirate, Pintel was it, said. Only a small cut. Few.

''No mistakes this time. He's only half Turner. We spill it all,'' one of the pirates said. Oh my god, Will.

They dragged us to the chest full of the cursed gold. Barbossa brought Will right behind it and I was left to the side to watch. Barbossa was ready to cut open Will's throat as the crew cheered him on to it. Then we saw Jack walking at us. Unbelievable. What is this guy? How did he get of the island? And where's Elisabeth?

''Jack,'' Will says.

''It's not possible,'' Barbossa says not believing his own eyes. But tell you the truth I was too doubting my eyes.

''Not probable,'' Jack says to him.

''Where's Elisabeth?'' Will asks as he tries to get free.

''She's safe. Just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington just like she promised. And you get to die for her like you promised. So we're all me of our word. Except Elisabeth who is in fact a woman,'' Jack says. Elisabeth marries Norrington. But she loves Will. At least that's what I thought.

''Shut up. You're next,'' Barbossa says as he points the men holding Will to bend him over the chest.

''You don't want to be doing that, mate,'' Jack warns him.

''No, I really think I do,'' Barbossa assures.

''Your funeral,'' Jack says. What is he up to now?

''Why don't I want to be doing it?'' Barbossa asks Jack.

''Well because… because the Tauntiles, pride of the royal navy is floating just off shore. Waiting for you,'' Jack tells us. That started commotion among the crew.

Jack then started suggesting what the pirates should do. He says after everything he would have the Black Pearl and Barbossa would have the Tauntiles and Jack would obey Barbossa as his commodore. He even promised to get Barbossa a really big hat. Barbossa then ordered his men to take a 'walk'.

Jack then looked Barbossa because he didn't use boats to get to the navy. The crew went away leaving Jack, Barbossa, Will, me and couple of the pirates to the cave.

Me and Will were just standing there as one of the pirates kept an eye on us as Jack went through the treasure.

''I must admit Jack, I thought I had you figured. But turns out you're a hard man to put dead,'' Barbossa said to Jack.

''Me? I'm just dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be among us. Honestly it's the honest one you have to look out for. 'Cause you can never predict that they're going to do something incredibly stupid,'' Jack says as he look at me and Will. He then grabs a sword from one of the pirates and pushes him to the water. He then throws the sword to will who uses it to gut his and my ties.

I then grab one of the swords from the treasure pile and start fighting with the pirates. I see Jack fighting with Barbossa and Will with some other pirtaes.

I kick one of the pirates to the water and continue fighting with a next one. Time to time the pirates stand in moonlight and they turn into their skeleton forms. I have to say they look disgusting. I then push the pirate to the water and ran to help Will.

I see him fighting with two pirates and I start fighting with the other one so it would be a fair fight. The pirate slashes his sword to my arm and I can see some blood spilling out of the wound.

''Hey! This was my favorite shirt,'' I yell at him. To be honest it was my only shirt but no matter. I kick him and he falls on to his butt. I laugh a little and then continue fighting when he gets up. I then see Barbossa slash his sword right throw Jack.

''Jack!'' I scream. He stumbles a bit and walks in to moonlight. There he turns into a skeleton himself.

''What?'' I say. I kick the pirate out of my way and run to Will who's also looking at Jack.

''What did he do?'' I ask him.

''He took the piece of the treasure out of the chest,'' Will says to me. Jack and Barbossa then continued fighting and me and Will were preoccupied by other pirates who came at us.

This fighting seemed endless. They couldn't die so even if we slashed throw them they just came back at us.

''Come on,'' Will yelled at me as he grabbed my hand and we started running away from the pirates.

''What can we do. They won't die. Believe me I've tried everything,'' I yelled at him.

''Don't worry I'll figure out something,'' he said to me.

''Well can you figure it faster. I'm pretty soon out of breath,'' I said. We then continue our fight with different opponents and honestly I was starting to get tired and the cut in my arm wasn't helping.

I see Will trip down and the pirate is right at him. I couldn't get to him even if I ran. Then I see Elisabeth hitting the pirate with an golden rod. I ran to them and see Jack and Barbossa fighting in moonlight.

''Whose side is Jack on?'' Elisabeth asks.

''At the moment?'' Will asks.

''I honestly don't want to know,'' I say to them. We then run back to fight and Elisabeth tries to use the rod as a weapon but most of the times Will have to help her. Will then takes the rod as he lost his sword when he fell and uses it as a weapon and I'm left to keep Elisabeth out of harm.

I ran to Will and we used the rod to clamp the pirates together. They try to move the rod but it's stuck. Will then put one explosion in the middle pirate and them we push the pirates out of the moonlight. And then they explode.

Will then runs to the chest for unknown reason. Jack then throws the coin to will and Barbossa takes out his gun and points it at Elisabeth. I ran to her and push her out of the way. I then hear a shot being shot but surprisingly I don't feel any pain.

I look at them and see Jack holding a smoking gun.

''Ten years you carry that pistol and now you've wasted the shot,'' Barbossa says.

''He didn't waste it,'' I hear Will say. I look and see that he has both coins in his hands covered in his blood. He drops them in the chest.

Barbossa then opens his jacked to see blood flooding out of his chest.

''I feel…cold,'' he says as he falls down dead.

I walk to Will who's looking Elisabeth from the distance.

''Go to her,'' I say to him. He looks at me and I smile to him, ''go,'' I urge him.

He smiles a weak smile at me and the walks to her.

''Shame. Isn't it,'' I hear someone say. I turn and see Jack standing behind me.

''What do you mean?'' I ask even though the tears are threatening to spill from my eyes.

''You two would have made a perfect couple. You're so similar. Plus you do have the looks of an angel,'' Jack says and for once I can hear sympathy in his voice.

''Will has always loved Elisabeth. Even before he met me. I was just the sister to him no matter how hard I wished to be something more special. But he deserves his happiness and if Elisabeth can give that to him I'm happy too,'' I say as tears started to spill out of my eyes.

''I hope he realizes how good friend he has beside him,'' Jack says as he walks to Will.

''Not for long. I'm predicting that my time as a human is coming to an end,'' I whisper as the tears are now falling to the ground.


	11. Goodbye

11. Goodbye

We made it back to the ship where the governor took Elisabeth in his arms and told over and over how worried he was. Jack was taken down to a cell with rest of the pirates as he was to be hanged back at Port Royal. I looked at Will and on the way back we made a plan to free Jack when we got back to Port Royal.

Back at Port Royal the governor wanted to repay me and Will for saving his daughter and he gave as a bag of money and new clothes. I have to say Will looked quite dashing in his new shirt, vest, cape and feather hat.

I myself had a new shirt same style as the old one, a modest brown vest that hugged my figure perfectly and new pants since my old ones were quite small already.

We made it to Jack's hanging. There was a lot of people come to see him hanged. I saw Elisabeth standing next to governor and Norrington as they were still engaged. I looked Will and saw him looking between me and Elisabeth. What was he doing? I could see he wanted to tell Elisabeth his feelings so badly. I then saw Mr. Cotton's parrot sitting on one of the flaks. I looked at Will and saw him looking at the parrot too.

Will then sighed and ran to Elisabeth. I followed him but when I was almost next to him I heard him speaking,

''Governor Swann, Commodore, Elisabeth. I should have told you every time I met you. I love you.'' That's when I felt my heart shatter into pieces. Then a strange feeling took over me and I felt like something left me for good and that's when I knew that the potion had stopped working. And I felt like crying.

Will then started walking towards Jack and I followed him. At least I can still help him save Jack before I have to go.

They had put the robe around Jack's neck and were ready to pull the latch open.

''Move,'' Will yelled at the crowd.

When they pulled Will threw his sword at them and it got stuck in the wood and Jack was tiptoeing on it. I then pulled out my sword and followed Will to the stage and gutted Jack free from the robe. I then helped Will to push the hanger to the crowd and luckily on top of the soldiers.

We then ran all three to the wall and fighted some soldiers on the way. We then were on the wall and were surrounded by soldiers.

''I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill sieved escape attempt. But not from you two,''Norrington said as he held his sword on Will's throat.

''Is this how you thank me? By throwing away your life. He's a pirate,'' governor said to us.

''And a good man,'' Will and I shouted.

''You forget your place, Turner and Oceana,'' Norrington said to us in a threatening voice.

''It's right here,'' I say to them

''Between you, Jack and Melody,'' Will finished.

''As is mine,'' Elisabeth says as she stands next to Will.

''Elisabeth. Lower your weapons. For goodness sake put them down,'' governor said to the soldiers. The soldiers obey and put their weapons away.

''So this is where your heart truly lies?'' Norrington asks Elisabeth.

''It is,'' Elisabeth assures.

''Well. I'm feeling rather good about this,'' Jack says and then mumbles something at governor's and Norrington's face that I can't hear. he then looks at Elisabeth, Will and I.

''Elisabeth, it would have never worked between us darling. Melody, keep the flag flying high. Will, nice hat,'' he said to us as he climbs to the wall and turned to look at us.

''Friends. This is the day that you will always remember as the day the…'' he started but unfortunately tripper to the wall and fell to the sea. Everybody went to see what happened but I stayed put and started slowly walk away.

I hear something being said behind me but I didn't stop to listen but just kept walking toward the docks.

Will's POV

''So this is the path you've chosen. After all he is a blacksmith,'' the governor says to Elisabeth.

''No. He's a pirate,'' she says as she takes my hat off my head. The governor then walks away and I bend down to kiss Elisabeth.

When our lips meet I expect to feel this raging joy and happiness but somehow I don't get those feelings. I try hard to find something of a feeling toward her but I feel like she's just a friend. A good friend I don't want to lose but no a lover. But how? All these years I've dreamed about this moment but now that it finally happened it's not like I imagined.

_'No don't give up. Just hold on, I will get you to safety. Just hold on, please,'_

What was that? A young girl's voice. But it wasn't Elisabeth. An image about twelve years old blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes comes to my mind. Who is she? I remember her vaguely from the shipwreck eight years ago. But who is she?

I then pull away from the kiss and look Elisabeth face. I can see pure happiness from it and I put a smile on my face too. I had just confessed my feelings towards her I can't take them back now. I then look around and I don't see Melody anywhere. Where did she go?

Melody's POV

I walk on the street towards the docks. The tears have been streaming down my cheeks for a while now. I reach the docks and look up to the fortress wall and see Will and Elisabeth leaving the wall and then I don't see them again.

''Best of luck Will,'' I whisper. I look at the sea and the back to the fortress. My heart aches and I don't think anything can cure it ever again.

_'' I gave my life_

_I sold my soul_

_'cause i knew i would never be whole._

_But now i see_

_I'll never be_

_Part of his world''_

I then looked the fortress for the last time and then turned away. I walked to the end of the docks and jumped right in to the sea. For the first time in over four years I felt my feet turning into tail and my clothes disappear.

I could still feel the tears flowing out of my eyes as I started to swim towards Tia Dalma's cottage, never to see Will again.

To be continued…

* * *

**The song was not made my me it was made by Youtube user ILaughAtGravity and the name of the song was 【Fandub】 Fanmade Part of Your World Reprises - The Little Mermaid. So I don't own anything about it.**


End file.
